cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chakra
Chakra are the ancient spectrum army. This clan is the one of the three empire defenders of the Futuristic City Nation. This clan seperated into 7 chakra army. The leaders are called the Chakrion and each resymbols type of emotionals, mentals, and physicals reaction. They have their own effects *'Red Army- '''The 1st Chakra army. They represent survival, instinct, and security. They led by "The Root Chakrion, Muladhara". They are filled with rage and anger. Their element is Earth and their skill is overpowering the opponent with incredibly high attack scores, retiring rear guards as costs for effects and benefiting from doing so, and units that search the deck for more units when that unit is put into the Drop Zone. *'Orange Army-''' The 2nd Chakra army. They represent interaction (you know what I mean). They led by "The Sacral, Swadhisthana". They gain powers by joy and reproduction. Their element is Water and their skill is the ability to attack multiple times in a single turn, gaining boosts and unlocking skills from doing so, center around returning their own rear-guard back to hand to call them again and reuse their effects, and sending units to the drop zone to call them from the drop zone. *'Yellow Army-' The 3rd Chakra army. They represent power, ego, and fear. They led by "The Solar Plexus Chakrion, Manipura". This army can use technology as weapons. Their element is Fire and their skill is retiring your opponent's rear-guards, and gaining benefits from doing so. *'Green Army- '''The 4th Chakra army. They represent love and passion. They led by "The Heart Chakrion, Anahata". They protect their people that they loved no matter what and they rescue themselves from death. Their element is Air and their skill is boosting power, calling units from the deck to have a full field and out number the opponent's, and reviving allied unit when retired. *'Blue Army- 'The 5th Chakra army. They represent expression. They led by "The Throat Chakrion, Vishuddha". They are responsible for people's growth and maturation. Their element is Aether and Sound and their skill is sending your opponent's unit to their hand, discarding opponent's cards, unlock their and boost powers when number of cards and gaining or discarding cards from your opponent's, and binding opponent's cards. *'Indigo Army- 'The 6th Chakra army. They represent psychic and intuitive. They led by "The Brow Chakrion, Ajna". They control the powers of people sleeping and waking up. Their element is Light and Dark and their skill is increasing the size of the soul and gaining benefits based on the number of cards in the soul, superior call from soul, and soul charging in order to use soulblast abilities. *'Violet Army- '''The 7th Chakra army. They are the spiritual army and warriors of karma. They led by "The Crown Chakrion, Sahasrara". They help any types of actions like physical, emotional, and mental. Their element is Time and Space and their skill is to make use of hit-and-run tactics such as superior calling from the deck/hand and returning to the deck/hand at the end of the turn, maximize the usage of hand cards to exercise a balance of attack while being able to guard effectively, and provide a power boost and sometimes criticals to other units in exchange for the unit being retired at the end phase. This clan was created by @Kyledude788. Category:Clan